


Hemera's Pack

by TheiaSalazarRiddle



Series: Magic's Chosen Lords [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But not from Percy Jackson books, Disabled Character, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Death Eaters, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Tom Riddle, Hecate is Lady Magic, Lady Magic - Freeform, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tom Riddle, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, and a whole lot of Original Characters, like a lot of spoilers, misunderstood dark side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheiaSalazarRiddle/pseuds/TheiaSalazarRiddle
Summary: Where it all began.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Original Female Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Original Female Character/Rabastan Lestrange, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Rabastan Lestrange/Luna Lovegood, Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Magic's Chosen Lords [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Hemera's Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it all began.

In the dead of the night, a blood curdling scream filled the air. A horrifying sound that went on and on for what seemed like ages, before cutting off abruptly. A wave of pure, raw power was unleashed into the night air, two short screams echoed around the near empty village, before everything stilled. 

A small, shivering six year old girl curled into herself, torrents of blood flowing from her eye sockets down her cheeks, adding into the already growing pool of blood underneath her. Her former guardians lay dead opposite her, eyes wide open with shock, not that she could _see_ . Sobbing, the girl wondered what she had ever done in her life to deserve this kind of treatment from her guardians, being called a freak, an abomination, devil in a human body, threatened to be carved open to force out the devil inside of her. _Well, they did sort of follow through with the latter,_ she thought feverishly, her entire body burning up from pain, from the various knife wounds that they slashed across her young body. The final straw that came was when they decided to carve out her eyeballs, seemingly deciding that a devil should not be allowed to see. As if the previous tortures weren’t painful enough, this was by far the worst they had done. Now, they had paid the price, but so did she. 

The young girl desperately prayed to whatever deity that was out there to help her, to save her from this hellhole, to find a way to stop this madness from happening to her. Belatedly, she wondered if there were any other kids out there in the world who were suffering the same way she was now, as she slowly succumbed to the darkness consuming her.

_“Child.”_

What was that? 

_“Little child.”_

There it is, the voice. It sounds so… familiar. So comforting, like...like family, like _home_. Something in her stirred, a small warmth bloomed in her soul, reaching out to the voice.

_“Little child, wake.”_

The girl slowly opened her eyes, to see a beautiful woman with warm brown eyes standing in front of her, smiling gently at her.

“Where- Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here? How is it I am able to see?”

The woman chuckled. “So many questions, so inquisitive. Patience, child, and the answers will come to you. You are in the land of Morpheus, a place where mortals like you dream and sleep, and receive messages from others. I am Hecate, goddess of magic, but more commonly addressed by your kind as Lady Magic. As to why you’re here, and why you can see, this is only temporary, a way for me to communicate with you, and help you on your journey. You see, I have made a deal with Death and Time, and they allowed me to explain to you what I am about to assign you to do.”

“What do you mean? I-I thought there’s no such thing as magic? That it is a fantasy for children? They told me magic wasn’t real, that I was lying.” The lady smiled tenderly at her, face saddened.

“They were wrong. Those people that you speak of, are not welcoming of your kind. Muggles, as they are called, despise magic to the depths of their heart. They are afraid of anything that doesn’t make sense to them, anything that is unexplainable through science. They will also be the cause of your people’s extinction in the future. Hundreds and thousands of people will be killed, families wiped out, your people hunted.”

At age six, the young girl was already smart enough to bypass her peers in studies, and she was well aware of what the female lady in front of her was saying. Horrorstruck, she asked, “Is there any way to prevent that?”

Grimly, Hecate nodded. “Yes, there is, but it will require the cooperation and agreement of several people, and lords. But you don’t need to worry about that now. Right now, I have an offer, an exchange to give you. I can grant you back your eyes, but I am unable to return your sight. For this, you will also be given the gift of speech, the ability to be able to communicate with any and every kind of animal, be it normal or magical. They will be able to guide you as you grow and learn, and they will ensure that you will come to no harm. In exchange, you will be assigned to help my other blessed, children who have suffered and are suffering the same fate as you from the hands of the non-magical folk, and you will protect them, keep them safe from any harm. I will guide you more as you go along, and I will be by your side to help you. Can you do this for me?”

The young girl’s head was spinning. So much information at once for her young brain to comprehend, but as the deity patiently waited for her to sort out her thoughts, one question appeared in her mind.

“Why me?” Hecate, no, her Lady’s eyes softened.

“I chose you because you are special. I have seen your heart so kind, your soul so pure, I have heard your prayer from earlier. You are one of my chosen, and you will do me proud, of this I am sure. I know your generosity, your kindness, the way your heart goes out in sympathy when you see injured animals, whereas others sneer in disgust. The task I am assigning you to will help benefit others greatly, give them a place to heal, a reason to live, a comfort in family.”

The girl was quiet, thinking. “But I’m only six years old, and when I head back I’ll be blind, how do I help others when I can’t even see? How do I tell who to help, or where to find them?”

“You will feel a sense of connection, a feeling of recognition with them. Over time, your magic will be able to sense a fellow human in need of help, and you will be aware of it naturally. As for your sight, I am unable to heal it, but I can send someone to help you, to guide you as you learn. Your other senses will be heightened in order to compensate for your sight, and when you grow older, you’ll find a way to see through others, if only temporarily. You need not be afraid, I will be with you. If, however, you chose not to accept, you will simply live your life as it is.”

A couple of moments passed as the girl pondered over it. Finally, she made up her mind.

“Yes. I will do it. I will find the others, and help them like you helped me, give them a chance to live again, to start new, away from people hurting them.”

Her Lady smiled warmly, she had indeed made the right choice in choosing this young girl.

“Sleep, my child, and when you wake up, you will remember our conversation. Do not be afraid, help will come.”

The girl smiled back at her and closed her eyes, descending back into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter **should** be around end Feb or March (hopefully)


End file.
